


Positive

by LiesToFeed



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Happy Ending, M/M, Returning Home, Snow, a little lost, suggestive stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesToFeed/pseuds/LiesToFeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Steve was sure about something was usually when things went wrong. Because, like the saying goes, only a fool's positive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

Steve thought everything was going fine, he was very positive about it actually. When Sam asked how things were? He said fine. Sometimes great. It was progress, every single day. Bucky started talking to him more, his voice scratchy but determined. He started taking better care of himself, eating regularly and followed yoga videos. The best was when he started smiling again, small and shy then bright and toothy. It was warm and once he started laughing, it was like everything got better. Like his laughter was the cure for anything. 

So to say the least, things were fine. Or so Steve thought. He swore.

Because a week after his first chuckle, a month following his first grin, and longer for his first curse, he was gone. Steve looked everywhere, calling out and tripping over his feet as if he lost his pet and he was ten. When he realized that Bucky was gone, completely and wholly, he was positive about one thing.

He was positive that things weren't fine at all.

x

"He'll be fine, man. He's just... taking some time for himself." Sam tried, rubbing at the back of his neck while gazing down at his coffee mug. He didn't sound confident enough to sell his point, avoiding Steve's eyes cause it was obvious. 

"Yeah..." Steve dumbly grunted out, looking out the bay window in his living room. The cloud were murky and grey, heavy with snow. It was only a matter of time before there was a storm, late into Winter and still no snow. 

"He'll be okay, Steve. Trust him." Sam assured, as if reading Steve's mind about his worries. Sam Wilson was a good friend and a better ally, one that the Captain values greatly but right now, he wanted to be alone.

x

Steve didn't hear her come in, or make coffee, or a sandwich. But sure enough, when he dragged himself out of bed and went to the kitchen, she was there. Munching away while flicking through her tablet.

"You're late. Getting lazy, Rogers?" She quipped before taking another small bite of her turkey sandwich. 

"I had turkey?" Steve deflected clumsily, shuffling to his fridge to look for the sandwich materials.

"Nope. I brought some." She lazily replied, flat but with a twinge of amusement. 

"Is there any left?"

"Nope."

Steve stared at her continue chewing, sitting on the barstool (somehow) elegantly. So she had broken into his apartment, used his coffee maker and kitchen to make food but only for her. Not for Steve. At all.

In his kitchen.

Natasha Romanova was a good friend, an iffy ally at best, one that the Captain only sort of appreciates right now, but she really needed to go. 

x

"Ice Cap! I heard that you've hit a slump, tell me what you need big man. I can get everyone to get you a groupon for some awesome strippers I know, maybe a night with some pu-"

Steve hung up. Tony Stark was a nuisance. 

x

The snow was thick and heavy, plopping on the ground and almost immediately freezing over. It had been cold for weeks (almost right after Bucky disappeared, but Steve wasn't keeping track or anything), so the snow stuck and soon enough there were giant banks of it. The sidewalk was just a thick blanket of snow in under an hour, coating the entire street in downy white fresh snow. Steve detested it. Even more so when he had to trudge through it. The bright idea of going to an evening jog before the storm turned out to be absolutely horrible, since his pants were caked in snow and his ankles were almost numb. 

It was horrible and he hated everything about it. He was positive about it.

The jog-turn-sprint was torturous, burning his legs with ache until he turned the corner of his condo building. Outside, standing still in a dry circle shaped a bit like him, was a man. He was practically covered in snow and looking up at the building. Steve knew him, knew him better than he knew anyone. Knew the slump of his back and pull of his long legs, knew it all. His breath stuttered in his chest, his eyes widened with shock because there he was. As handsome as the day he left, even covered in water and a little dirty. 

"Bucky?" 

Before he could react, Steve launched forward again to him. Bucky froze in his spot and stared at Steve while he approached. The moment he was within arm's reach though, he was pulled forward in a crunching embrace. It was warm and wet, pressed clothes to each other while it snowed thickly. Bucky's freezing hands slid under his shirt and drifted across golden skin. The chill that ran up Steve's back was almost violent but he ignored it to press his face to the crook of Bucky's neck. The hug was intimate and luxurious, familiar and so fucking warm.

"You're back..." Steve mumbled wetly onto his skin. Bucky could only nod, pressing his forehead to Steve's shoulder. 

Steve moved just enough to get to look at Bucky's face, watching how snowflakes were caught in his eyelashes and dripping down his cheek. He looked nearly angelic, his eyes fluttering (fluttering!) open to look up at him. Before Bucky could catch him looking at him with such adoration, Steve leaned forward to kiss his forehead reassuringly. 

Snow wasn't that bad, now that he really thought about it.  
x

Steve led him inside, where the apartment basically came together again. It was warm inside, like a big blanket wrapped around them the moment they stepped inside. But they still peeled their clothes off in exchange for dry and fluffy pajamas. Bucky was quiet and shy the entire time, keeping to himself completely but still buzzing with energy from their moment outside. 

Steve, being an idiot that he sometimes is, mistook it for still being cold. He nearly tripped over to Bucky to hold him still, rubbing his arms comfortingly.

"Are you okay? Are you sick, do you need anything?"

"Sleep. I need sleep." Bucky said with what looked like an echo of a smile, familiar but distant. Steve could only nod and help him to their bed. It was neat and pressed as it always is with Steve, but one side seemed more worn than the other. Bucky pushed the comforters around and made an impromptu nest of blankets. Steve watched before scratching the back of his neck and turning to leave,

"I'll take the couch, just let me know if you need anything.."

"Rogers, get your ass in here." Bucky grumbled out from the edge of the blankets, only his mop of hair and sleepy eyes visible. 

And that's how they found themselves wrapped around each other like two bent spoons. Bucky was pressed tightly to Steve with his ear to his chest, clutching each other for dear life. It was intimate and familiar, warm and beautiful. 

x

"Wait so... he offered you... hookers?"

"Yeah. Or strippers, I don't remember... one or the other. Yeah... keep doing that..."

"What did you say?"

"Right there, Bucky... wait why did you stop?"

"What did you say?"

"No, I said no! Seriously, Buck?!"

".....Really? Why?"


End file.
